


Achilles is very gay, Patroclus is very attractive

by aestethic



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: A little bit of angst, Achilles is very gay, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Patroclus is a confused baby, Probably ooc, This probably sucks, honestly this is worse than my immortal, maybe I'll continue this if people like it, please correct any and every mistake, this is my first fic so please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestethic/pseuds/aestethic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based off this prompt: "The prince is forced to meet a bunch of girls to find one to marry and he gets bored and flees to the kitchen to meet a serving boy his own age and they start hanging out and fall in love PLZ"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I apologize in advance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles is very gay, Patroclus is very attractive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so be gentle :D It's for my adorable friend Delaney. I love taking prompt so if you don't hate this ask me for one! My tumblr is shippingisprettyodd and my instagram is merlinisnotasorceror. I'm a multifandom account so I'll write about basically anything. Okay that's all I hope you enjoy!

“Achilles. We must talk.”

“Yes father?” Father never sounded so strict. “What’s wrong?” I feared for his health. He looked pale and I could see dark under eye circles.

“Nothing's the matter.” He looked into my eyes and as always he knew he couldn’t hide anything from me.

He never did. “Achilles, you know the importance of a title right?”

“Yes father…” That was an odd question. “One day I will be a great warrior and the prophecy and what mother wants of me. What mother expects of me…”

“That is not what I meant.” I raised an eyebrow at this. “You talk of being a hero. You are a prince. You have a title to honor. Achilles, you are becoming a young man. I think… it is time you take a wife.”

I stood up so fast I knocked my chair over. “What?” I have seen the serving girls, all quite beautiful. I have seen the princesses and queens that come and go in our kingdom. More beautiful than there are words to describe. And yet… The beauty of these women does not go unnoticed, but it feels distant. I recognized that they are pretty but never felt drawn to them. Never felt any lust toward any girl. I have been admired by many women but he never felt any mutual fondness.

“Achilles. Do not behave like a child. I am getting old. One day you must be king. You must take a wife, I want to be able to help choose.”

I wanted to protest further but something in his expression showed me that I should not argue. “Yes father.” His mouth twitched up a little, and the smile lines around his eyes were a little more prominent.

“I will arrange a party. I shall invite all of the ladies that would be eligible to court.”

I nodded slightly, then turned and dismissed myself. I don’t know where I was headed. I decided to go to the training fields. Somehow taking out my frustrations on a practice dummy helped. I slashed and stabbed until my hands were raw from gripping the sword.

It was near dinner when I finished. I headed to where all the common boys eat. It was rather relaxing. With all of the stress of the day it was nice to be around the boys. Biting into a fig and settling into my chair I felt at home. I don’t know what home is. If it’s the castle, the boys, the smell of food being carried in by serving maids. This just felt comfortable.

The roar of the boys was enough to take me away from all my troubles. I scanned the crowd. Amongst the roaring boys was a quiet, scared looking boy. He kept his head down so all I could see was his mane of wild brown hair, but I could tell he was hardly interested in the boys surrounding him. I felt an urge to talk to him, but decided against it. Not worth making friends with these boys. I’ll just have to stick around a stuck-up wife anyways. What if she never leaves me alone? What if all she wants to do is be around the son of Peleus? The soon to be hero. The child born by a godess?

I couldn’t deal with these thoughts much longer so I headed off to bed.

OoOoOoO

I awoke to the sound of frantic talking, and the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the marble floor.

Everyone was bustling about. What for? Walking to the door I heard several angry voices.

“AELLA. That does not go there! How will we ever please King Peleus in so little time? This is an important day! Now back to work Aella. This time do it right!”

I threw myself back down on my bed. Today? We’re doing this today? I best not miss breakfast. I will need my energy if I have to endure today.

When I walked into the dining hall I found it completely empty. A single serving woman- Efrosyni she called herself- brought me my meal. Great. This is the last thing I wanted.

“Excuse me, where are all of the fosters?”

Efrosyni looked at me and smiled. “They have gone to prepare for the party of course.”

“They will be attending?” I perked up at this. At least I would not be alone.

“They will be _working_.” I slouched back in my seat, physically deflating.

Efrosyni gave me a look of something that could only be sympathy. She looked much like a motherly figure. She was pretty, slim, she had sea green eyes and light curly brown hair. She seemed to have an old soul. Efrosyni was not very old, maybe in her late teens but her eyes held the compassion like that of a mother. Her smile was filled with so much kindness I wanted to tell her everything. She reached for my forearm and pressed her palm to it lightly. The touch filled me with reassurance.

Just like that she was gone. I was alone. Again. She had turned and left me when someone called her name.

“Prince Achilles.” I turned and saw a seamstress. One of the ones who always makes my father’s tunics. What was her name? Glykolia? Glickyrea? Glickili? “I am Glykeria, the seamstress.” Oh.

I took this as a cue to follow her. I guess I was right, as she walked away from the dining hall and moved down the steps at a surprising speed.

“Prince Achilles we have so much work to do.”

OoOoOoO

It was getting toward night, not too late but almost dinner time. Hundreds of servants swarmed me and led me back to a large hall.

I had been here many times before. It’s a fast way into the kitchen in case I need a snack.

I walked in and was blinded by the sparkle of jewels. Deafened by the music that echoed in the hall.

The room was filled with lovely princesses, each divine in their own way. Some had red hair in tight ringlets with emerald eyes. Others were fair-skinned and had long blonde hair. Each had their own style. All of them were beautiful. But it had no effect on me. I looked at them and felt no spark.

No urge to take any by the hand and dance to the music that buzzed in the room.

“Hello.” Startled, I turned around to face a princess with dark skin and curly hair tied up tightly with ribbon.

“Um, hi.” I tried to sound happy, I really did.

“Dianthe,” she greeted, “and I already know you.”

“Of course.” I forced a smile. She kept watching me, I did not know what she wanted.

Oh. Ohhhh. She wants me to dance with her. “Do you um… want to dance?”

Dianthe’s eyes gleamed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist. We swayed to the music a little, I tried very hard to drown myself in the rhythm of the song.

I looked over her shoulder and saw the entry way which I use to sneak into the kitchen. Perfect.

“Listen Diana…”

“Dianthe.”

“Right. There’s something I have to do immediately. Okay?”

She looked slightly disappointed but did not mention it.

“Until I see you again _Prince_ Achilles.” She put emphasise on my title which made me very uncomfortable.

I just want someone to like me for me. I backed away from her and slipped into the crowd.

Dodging, and ducking until I made it to the door.

I pushed it open and thought to myself: Okay, Achilles. Get a quick snack. Maybe regain your bearings. Take a minute to cool off and then go back out there and make your father proud.

I turned around to find anything that could pass for a snack. Figs hopefu…

Oh dear lord.

OoOoOoO

Standing in front of me was a… god?

No, it couldn’t be. A god would have joined the festivities.

In front of me was the most gorgeous… specimen ?? that has ever walked the earth.

He was bent over a table, filling glasses with wine. A few strands of hair fell into his face.

I’m screwed.

The ever so graceful Achilles stood gaping at the wine boy. THINK. Do something!

I have no idea what to do.

_Ahem_. Just cough, that’ll get his attention.

Well it sure did along with startling him. He turned to me, eyes blown wide, lower lip agape and I could have melted.

“Hi. Achilles.” I said, reaching my hand out to him.

“Patroclus,” he replies and stretches out his own hand. His hand was so soft and warm I did not want to let go.

Unfortunately he pulled back his. “My lord.”

“What? Did you just say _my lord_?”

His brows knitted together in confusion and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Is that not how you address a prince?”

Oh. Prince. Right. “Um, maybe? Just call me Achilles.” And you can call me anytime. No. Stop that.

The confused look on his face returned. “So, what are you doing here. Why aren’t you out at the party?”

The confused look was now replaced with one of annoyance. “Not everyone is as privileged as you prince.”

I’m guessing that’s an insult but all I could focus on was his large brown eyes studying me as if trying to figure out what I would do next. I wish _I_ knew what I was going to do next.

“That’s not really a straight answer.”

“Well if you couldn’t figure out by the wine glasses, I’m one of your father’s foster boys. I’m here to help out in the kitchen."

Not a god.

Not a king.

Not a prince.

Not a hero.

A peasant?

Well if that’s what peasants look like these days I’m spending more time on the streets.

He gave me a shy smile. Nothing much. Just a small quirk of the lips. It was so cute, any puppy in the world would bow down in shame.

“Well, I’m bored here,” I stated.

“Maybe try returning to the massive party being held for you.” His lips quirked up in a smirk.

“No I’m bored _here_ ,” I gestured to the party. “Do you want to go do something?”

He looked caught between amusement and confusion. “A prince? Wow this may be my lucky day,” he smirked.

“Ha. Ha.” I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

Suddenly his smirk dropped. I had wondered what I did wrong until he spoke again. “Aren’t you supposed to be at that party… picking a wife?” He looked dejected and almost a little sad. I wanted to wipe that look off his face.

“Exactly. That’s why I’m out here.” He laughed. It was soft and melodic. I wanted nothing more than to bottle the sound and hear it every day. “So then, do you want to go?”

To my surprise he nodded and said “lead the way, prince.”

I laughed a little at that. Most fosters would be grovelling at my feet. He was so honest. It was nice to not feel so royal. I walked out of the kitchen into the room of the party. We passed several girls that attempted to talk to me. I simply kept my head down and walked.

We had just about reached the exit point when I saw her, a dark skinned girl with deep brown eyes.

Dianthe.

OoOoOoO

Patroclus was still behind me, thank the gods. Unfortunately Dianthe was right in front of the doorway.

I tried to back away but she saw me. She strutted forward with an air of confidence. “Prince Achilles.” She did a courtesy but all I could focus on was getting out of this door.

“So, took care of that… thing?” She glanced at Patroclus who seemed suddenly interested in his feet.

“Yes, I did… I was just um…”

“Well I am getting tired of just standing here.” She gestured toward the crowd swaying to the music.

“Sorry my lady,” Patroclus? “He was just asking me to clean something for him. I don’t know where it is though so we must go. He’ll be back soon.” Patroclus slinked backwards a little and regained his fascination with the floor.

“Yes, we must go. Bye Daphne.”

“Dianthe.”

“Right, of course.” I turned toward Patroclus. Light seemed to reflect off of him. The golden lyres made his face gleam. I couldn’t help but stare. He seemed fascinated with the music. The half grin he usually had was replaced by a full smile.

He was just so… perfect.

I cleared my throat. He turned toward me and all I could do was gesture at the door for fear of stuttering. The ever so graceful Achilles was slipping and falling on his face.

We headed out to the ocean. The waters always did calm me down. Going there I felt a sense of peace. The waves lapping at the shore made me feel like I was finally able to breathe.

Even with Patroclus near me. He made me panicked but at the same time gave off an aura of warmth and calm.

“So then. A soon to be king left his own party to hang out with a lowly exile. That’s a first for me.”

I smirked. “What is there for me in that party.”

“Dozens of adoring women?” Patroclus cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

“All the more reason I should not be in there. I do not wish to take a wife.” He threw his head back and laughed. The sound was so _pure_.

“So a king with no queen, very interesting indeed. How will your father react?”

“I do not know. Most times he’s very accepting of anything but he seemed set on getting me a wife. Truth be told I don’t know if I will ever take a wife.”

Patroclus looked at me quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“I… um,” I coughed nervously. I don’t know why but I was very worried what Patroclus would think of me. I never felt nervous around the other boys. Why is he so special? I looked over at Patroclus’ furrowed brow and the way he bit his lip in a thinking manner.

Oh. Yah. That’s why.

“Well I don’t know if I could ever take a wife either.” I stared at him, considering his statement. “I see all these men claiming serving girls but it’s not right. I could never do the same.”

He wouldn’t need to claim anyone. I’m surprised girls aren’t throwing themselves at him daily.

“I would never want to marry someone for a title. I think these women are too vain. I want to marry someone who I can talk to. No matter the rank.” Patroclus smiled.

“That’s how it should be.” I returned the smile.

“If only.”

Now Patroclus made me unsure of many things but I was positive of one thing.

There is no way I’m going back in there.


End file.
